1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of improving process efficiency using a new member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on battery packs are increased. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As the small size and light weight of electronic devices are required, the small size and light weight of battery packs are also required. Thus, an exterior case of a battery pack is manufactured using a material having the thickness of a thin film. However, a defect frequently occurs in the exterior appearance of the battery pack, and therefore, degradation of process efficiency, etc. occurs. Accordingly, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a battery pack that can prevent the occurrence of a defect in manufacturing of the battery pack while being implemented as a small and light battery pack.